


【云狱】衣不如新（完）

by Lexxxa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1859, M/M, 云狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxa/pseuds/Lexxxa
Summary: [打码]狱寺隼人[/打码]：入职之后发现顶头上司是前男友怎么办？在线等，挺急的。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya
Kudos: 3





	【云狱】衣不如新（完）

**楔子**

砰砰砰——！！

炸雷般的砸门声将我从烽火硝烟大杀四方的美梦中拖出，睡眠被硬生生掐断的感觉就好比有人在你脑袋上来了一棒槌那样酸爽。我翻了个身，把被子向上拉过头顶，希望借此将恼人的噪音隔绝开来。

我的大脑混沌得犹如一团浆糊，而我的手沉得像被灌了几吨铅，这种暌违十五年抑或更久的疲惫感与未醒梦的迷蒙困倦相互作用，令我短暂产生一种错觉——我还是那个我行我素咬着碎牙和血肉往肚里吞的独狼，与素不相识之人斗殴到遍体鳞伤只因为一个眼神没看对付，每天不知什么时候从称不上家的狗窝里爬起来，充当闹钟的是抽搐阵痛的胃和咕咕叫个没完的肠子。

可惜我的伤春悲秋追忆似水流年还没来得及进一步展开，就被锲而不舍的砸门声打断，我借着直达大脑皮层的噪音又被动清醒了几分，若非要论个清醒程度高低的话，大概是足以令我能够清楚地意识到我的青春小鸟已经一去不返、而我的狗窝却依旧是那个换汤不换药的狗窝的程度。

我伸手在床头胡乱摸了几下，终于抓住一个低温的长方条硬物，是我的手机，几年前的流行款，如今机身布满裂痕和坑洼，全无当年的奕奕风采。我像提溜小鸡似地把手机举到眼前，这才后知后觉手指在摸索过程中被屏幕裂痕边缘的玻璃渣划破了，不过这点伤不算什么，甚至对我来说还不如拔掉一根突兀的眉毛更值得注意。

我勉强靠毅力把难分难舍的上下眼皮撑开一条缝，时间从手机屏幕上钻过缝隙，在视网膜上停留片刻，进入了我的信息处理中枢。

早上七点。

What the Fuck？

我一个鲤鱼打挺起身，随手拽了条裤子提上，又随意披了件衬衫，在起床气的驱使下以收保护费的牛逼劲头大步流星走向音源，气势汹汹拉开门，刚想对着不长眼的拜访者破口大骂你他妈的，便在对上房东贝尼尼太太那张布满纹路、瘦削又刻薄的脸时戛然而止。

贝尼尼太太挤在一起的小五官彰显着怒气，一双吊梢眼瞪着我，若是给她贴两条胡子，此刻一定被她扩张的鼻孔中呼出得气吹得花枝乱颤。

我一瞬间光速完成从黑帮老大到老大狗腿的身份转换，抬手拽了拽没扣好的衣服，随意抓了把头发，再挂上一个没有女人能拒绝的笑容，表情管理无可挑剔地夸赞道，“您他妈的今天真是美极了。”

贝尼尼太太的小眼睛中闪烁着怀疑的精光，她显然不吃我这套，我并没有为此感到沮丧，而是合理又乐观地推测，也许她的生物特性并不属于雌性群体。好吧，我承认其实是我这个人不善于自我反省。

贝尼尼太太撇了撇嘴，把手上的东西丢垃圾似地塞到我怀里，我这才注意到她不是空手而来，我被迫接过那团沉重的布料，因为近视和散光不得不眯起眼睛看了看，原来她塞给我的是一身黑色崭新的廉价西装——你可以在米兰街头的每一个保险推销员身上看到的那种。

我本想邀请她进屋坐坐，毕竟从名义上来说，她是我目前的衣食父母，但她并没有给我这个机会，她的嗓子里发出那种火灾现场被烟熏得沙哑却又声嘶力竭喊救命的声音，吐沫星子喷了我一脸，我不着痕迹往后躲了躲，撩起衬衫下摆擦脸，一耳朵负责听她的训话，另一个耳朵负责将其原封不动地送出去。

“当初看你小子人模狗样才同意赊账，结果没想到你是个社会蛀虫，总之赶紧给我滚出去找工作，割肾也好卖身也好，下个月再交不上房租就给我搬出去。”

“啊啊——知道了！！”我拧着眉头不耐烦地吼了回去，眉心皱得能夹死一只西班牙大苍蝇。贝尼尼太太偏头啐了一口，恶狠狠地瞪我一眼，摔上了门，带起一阵尘土飞扬。得亏有个门框和轴承限制它的关阖角度，不然我毫不怀疑自己会被这门拍成肉酱。

“臭八婆，嘴这么毒。”我抱着贝尼尼太太塞给我的西装踢踢踏踏回到起居室，即便贝尼尼太太如此刻薄跋扈，我在内心深处依旧感激她。她是典型的刀子嘴豆腐心，在我最落魄的时候对我施以援手，虽然她每月都会表演这么一出催债大戏，但事实上她从未真的试图将我赶走过。

贝尼尼太太送衣服的时机相当完美，我今天确实有个久违的面试，对方是一家中日合资企业，上个月才进入欧洲市场试水，我已经待业了半年，积蓄几乎见底，虽然我前三十年的人生绝对不配得到上天垂怜，但至少命数不该绝于今日。

我哼着母亲最爱的那支西西里小调，将自己收拾利索，在选择衣服时，我迟疑了一会，最终还是放弃了衣柜里那件由罗马最好的裁缝为我量身定制、伴我多年，见证了过往荣耀的高级套装，转而换上了贝尼尼太太塞给我的“保险推销员标配”。

毕竟，衣服还是穿新不穿旧的好。

**1**

我循着面试邀请邮件上的地址来到了米兰核心CBD区域，公司大楼是新盖的，透着一股子资本家的臭味，风格有点眼熟，但我一时半会想不起来在哪见过。

我在大厅前台登记后，一个妆容精致气质冷淡的黑发亚洲女人下来接我，又领着我径直去了十八层的会议室。这家公司对待求职者的态度令我对素未谋面的老板好感倍增，毕竟一个公司的企业文化和老板的风格息息相关。我猜想，既然该企业如此重视每一个求职者，那这家公司的老板一定是个有风度且有大智慧的人。不过，我对下来接我的这个女人感觉并不太好，她的气质以及电梯中全程冷着脸一言不发、拒人于千里之外的态度，让我想起一个讨厌的家伙。

进入会客室后，女人收了我的简历，例行公事跟我核对了姓名意向岗位等基本信息后便离开了，我猜她可能是公司负责招聘的HR，后续又进来了一个面目和蔼，年纪四十岁上下、略微谢顶的男人，我们简单聊了些投资相关的专业性问题，途中我瞄了眼他的工牌，职级是投融总监，沟通过后我们对彼此都比较满意，如果我能顺利通过终面，这个人就是我未来的上司了。

按照常规的面试流程来说，下一步该是面见事业部总裁或者老板，但这家公司似乎不怎么喜欢按常理出牌。一开始领我上楼的那个女人在部门总监走后再次敲门进来，将手中的四份文件和盛有白水的一次性纸杯放到我面前。

我将目光投向面前的文件，一眼就捕捉到封面上劳さ动し合か同的字样。

“恭喜你，莫里诺先生，你被录用了。”她依旧面无表情，用鲜红的指甲点了点我面前的合同，解释道，“劳动合同和保密协议，上边有你的工时制度和薪资构成，请你仔细阅读，如无异议在两份合同上分别签字。另外，需要提醒你的是，我们公司实行密薪制，请不要对任何人、在任何场合透露你的薪资。我二十分钟后再过来。”

我比了个OK的手势，她便踩着高跟鞋一扭一扭地离开了，我注意到她的左手中指上戴着一枚价值七十万的玛瑙戒指。

我拿起面前的合同翻阅，越看越觉得可疑，这公司简直就是每个打工人梦寐以求的梦中情司，合同中的条款充分展示了什么叫做“钱多活少离家近”。公司不仅提供高于行业平均水平30%、极富竞争力的薪资，还为员工提供免费食宿和各种福利。论实操经验，这点薪水当然远远覆盖不了我将为公司创造的价值，可我也清楚知道，因为一些历史遗留因素，我过往的履历并没办法将这份无形价值展现出来。

还有一点令我在意的是，我的面试过程太过顺利，就如一个硬起来那处尺寸跟火腿肠差不多的嫖客进入妓女的无底洞那般丝滑流畅，但即便如此，我还是两眼一闭心一横，咬牙签了。

毕竟有钱能使磨推鬼。

反正对方不是贪图我的美色就是贪图我的肾，跟我过去经历的风风雨雨相比，都不过小场面尔尔。

我看了看表，约定的二十分钟刚到，女人就准时敲门进来，我起身把签好的合同递给她，告诉她我没什么异议。女人接过合同扫了一眼，随后伸出左手，礼节性地寒暄，“欢迎加入FK集团。”

我从她冷硬的面部肌肉走向中读不出任何欢迎的意味，她说这话时的语气就好比那些中国小贩摊上摆着的喇叭中、那些录好“2元一件跳楼甩卖”的语音，还是循环播放的。我伸出手回握住她的，她手上那枚价值七十万的戒指隔得我掌心生疼。

**2**

入职第一个月的日子相当滋润，部门氛围和谐，领导很器重我，当然这也得益于我有目共睹的工作能力和帅气的外表，而立年纪又回归社会的我早已收敛了年轻时那些张扬的臭毛病，我很快就和同事打成一片。

第一笔工资入账后，我不仅一次性付讫了拖欠的房租，甚至还额外追加了半年份的，房东贝尼尼太太见这架势似乎真的以为我去卖肾了，一边紧握着胸前的十字架项链围着我左看右看，一边神神道道地念着不知道是天主教还是哪的福音。我花了整整半个钟头才让她相信我做的是正经工作，确认我没有卖肾后，她终于喜笑颜开地拿着钱走人，当晚还给我送了只烤鸡上来。

这样的神仙日子一直持续到第二个月的月中，入职时接待我的那个女人突然拜访了我们楼层，对了，后来我从同事口中得知，原来她是老板的秘书，叫清水安娜。

哪怕后来过了很多年，我都清楚地记得那天，安娜纡尊降贵从22层来到我们部门，她依旧涂着和她寡淡面容相悖的标志性红指甲以及大红唇，只不过她的眼神和声音中竟难得透着一丝不易察觉的兴奋。

她扫视一圈，最终目光锁定在我身上，葱指一抬，命令道，“你，跟我走，老板要见你。”她的话音刚落，我便感受到四面八方同时有好几道目光聚焦在我身上，只不过有的似箭，有的似棉，有的似针。

我多年刀头舔血锻炼出的第六感隐隐敲响警钟。

**3**

如果我有罪，法律会惩罚我，而不是让我在多年前不欢而散的前男友面前表现得像个憨厚的傻逼。好吧，我收回上述的话，我确实有罪，至今逍遥法外，也许是因为法律无法惩罚我，所以才派云雀恭弥这个煞星来制裁我。

安娜领我进屋的时候，我还没意识到落地窗前背对着我，从老板椅上冒出半个脑袋的人是我那该死的前男友，我甚至还像个脑瘫一样思考，这世界上竟然存在后脑勺和云雀恭弥一样圆的家伙。出于之前面试时对老板产生的好印象，我内心还对眼前被逆光勾勒出凌厉轮廓的总裁真容有一丝期待，直到那把天杀的老板椅缓缓转过来……

“搞什么鬼?！怎么他妈的是你？？？”我太过震惊，以至于表情管理和情绪管理双双失控，我猜我的嘴巴此刻大概能塞下10只云豆，而安娜在这个过程中已经非常有眼力价地退了出去。

云雀恭弥对我的反应毫不意外，歪了歪头，扬起下巴，嘴角挂着标志性的冷笑，招呼道，“别来无恙，狱寺隼人。”

我又惊又恼，一时不知作何反应，好在我的大脑勉强还能运转，然而生产的却都是诸如“这家公司果然贪图我的美色”“我之前竟然觉得老板是个好东西，我是傻逼”“云雀恭弥的声音变低沉了”此类的废料。

第一轮震惊的情绪退潮后，愤怒接踵而至，其中或许还藏着一些说不清道不明的委屈。当年我故作洒脱选择主动离开，但如今真真切切见了云雀本人，我才终于能够正视一个事实，我过往所做一切不过自欺欺人，我从来都不是拿得起放得下的那一个。

我感到有些凄然，小丑竟是我自己。

不过好在，这么多年摸爬滚打，其他的本事没长进甚至可以说退步了，但唯有自我排解的能力被我磨炼的不错。再说，都已经是三十的大叔了，若还像十几、二十的姑娘那般宣泄情感，也未免过于丢人了，至少，我不想在云雀恭弥面前示弱。

我冷笑一声，直接从兜里摸了根烟点上，吐了一串花里胡哨的烟圈，阴阳怪气道，“老板，我实在想不通，您一个大忙人找我一个十八线小员工能有什么事。我只想到一个可能性，但是，我这个月KPI超标40%完成，按时上下班打卡没有迟到早退，您要是想开我，可以，咱就按劳动法规定的N+1赔偿，额外再加我全年的提成奖金。您放心，转账成功的那刻，我保证立马怕屁股消失，决不让您困扰！”说完，还煞有介事地抬手在太阳穴旁比划了一下，给云雀恭弥敬了个吊儿郎当的礼，他的脸色肉眼可见黑了几分，我感到暗爽。

“谁说要开你了？”云雀恭弥的语气仿佛在说“你神经病”。

“那您有什么事吗？”我翻了个白眼没好气地问。

“想见见你。”虽然凭我对云雀恭弥这个死直的了解，他所谓的“想见”肯定是指字面意思上的老板想见新员工，但我依旧被恶心到鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地，我承认，这来源于对前男友的偏见。

“身为一名具有职业道德和公司归属感的FK员工，”我站直身子，拉开一副冒死直谏的架势，“我认为我有义务提醒您，您当前的行为有违《FK集团员工守则》第三十五条的指导精神，在我离开岗位的这34分钟内，初步估算我司已经错过至少二十个有潜力的项目，而这些项目如果开发成功将为我司带来保守五千万欧元的利润，就算您不在意董事会的看法，也应该站在股东会的角度考虑一下。我说完了。”

不知道是不是年纪大了有点眼花，我似乎看到云雀恭弥的桌沿下有隐约紫光，我全身感知危险的细胞躁动起来，肌肉已经为拔腿就跑做好准备，所幸他只是眯起眼睛不善地盯着我看了几秒，然后冷冰冰的叫我出去。

身处下行电梯厢刚刚经历死里逃生的我很快就好了伤疤忘了疼。

云雀恭弥，凶什么凶。

哼。

**4**

自从那天去见了云雀恭弥之后，我明显感觉到我手里的项目推进受到了不小的阻力，不用想也知道是某个小心眼的在给我穿小鞋。我本来挺想的开，反正云雀恭弥为难我，到时候亏的也是他自己的钱，没项目我正好还乐得摸鱼，结果万万没想到的是，两个月后的某天午休，我的领导拉了把椅子坐到我边上，一脸苦相，欲言又止。

我从眼下的酣战中抽身一秒瞥了他一眼，虚情假意地问道，“咋了，托马斯，有话直说，咱俩的关系你没必要藏着掖着。”

你这样耽误我打团。当然这句我并没说出口。

他犹豫了半天，最后选了个颇为委婉方式表达不满，“乔治，你一直都很优秀，一个人背着部门三分之一的业绩指标往前走，如果工作上遇到什么困难也可以跟我聊聊，看看大家有什么可以为你分担的，我们都是你的朋友，是一个整体。每个人好，才是真的好。”

我一听托马斯的话，就明白了，这是变相告诉我，因为我的指标没达成，整个部门都跟着我扣绩效遭殃。怪不得前一阵公司大刀阔斧改革绩效考核方案，在个人考核系数之外还额外增加了部门考核系数，虽然表面上看确实更合理了，但我很难不觉得这是云雀恭弥故意挖坑等着我，毕竟人力资源部门也是人，最近没换大头儿，不会闲的没事给自己找事干。我凭一己之力为公司制度迭代做出了卓越贡献，换言之，云雀恭弥为了我一个人更改了公司制度，我一时也不知究竟该喜还是该忧。

这就是传说中的霸道总裁吗，真有你的，云雀恭弥。

**5**

绩效风波的最后，我还是硬着头皮给云雀恭弥道了个歉——通过我们的办公OA系统。原文大体浓缩精炼一下就是：有什么冲我来，别搞我兄弟。当然，在本人优秀写作能力的润色修饰下，那篇道歉小作文甚至可以冲一冲年度公文写作范本。最终消息显示的是已读未回复，不过从后续的项目推进速度来看，云雀恭弥肯定接收到了我诚挚的歉意。自那以后，他消停了好一阵，最主要的原因是他回日本处理那边的业务了。

老板不在，普天同庆，整个FK大楼洋溢着快活的气氛。

奈何欢乐的时光总是转瞬即逝。

今天早上，安娜悄摸给我打小报告，告知云雀恭弥中午落地米兰机场的噩耗。来公司大半年，我来来回回因为项目的事跟安娜逐渐熟络起来，这妞儿表面高冷，其实私下鬼头的很，人精一个，用她自己的话说，平常的那个叫立人设，她一介女流，年纪不大，公司里资历比她老的人多得是，我们老板又不常露面，作为老板的话事人，她总得有个能压人的地方。除此之外，我俩都没点破的是，她估计也看出了点我和云雀恭弥之间那些不同寻常的弯弯绕绕，所以对我比对公司的其他人更上心些。

云雀恭弥前脚刚进公司，后脚安娜就踩着她那双十二厘米、也就比筷子粗一点的恨天高哒哒哒下来了。

“乔治，老板让你去他办公室。”

我眼皮都没抬，敷衍地“哦”了一声，安娜见我没有挪窝的意思，又抬高声音补充了一句，“立刻，马上。老板说的。”

这一声足够响亮，以至于三排工位外其他部门的人也抬起头向我这边看来，我有些尴尬，连忙扣上笔记本盖子快步跟着安娜离开。

他妈的云雀恭弥，OA系统不用不如捐给有需要的公司，真当自己是土皇帝呢这么大谱儿，叫个人还得派大总管来宣读圣旨？

**6**

进屋之后云雀恭弥说要给我布置一个任务。

我内心冷笑，这是挖坑等我跳呢，想要找茬扣工资，没门。我凭借浸淫职场多年养成的出色素养和敏锐嗅觉义正言辞地拒绝了他的任务，“虽然您是公司所有人的领导，从理论上来说有权给公司任何人布置任务，但根据《FK集团员工守则》第四十七条，越级汇报不可取，您的直线下属是托马斯总监，您应该先跟他谈谈……”

“狱寺隼人。”云雀恭弥打断我，他显然有点不高兴，嘴角紧绷，挺好听的本命被他一叫感觉杀气腾腾的，“你在教我做事？”

“那我哪敢啊。”我赶忙解释。

云雀恭弥听了我的回答，皮笑肉不笑，凤眼乜斜着我，阴恻恻的，让我有种不好的预感，果然，下一秒他语出惊人，“那你来坐托马斯的职位，从现在起生效。”

“等一下！”我急了，随口一句话就陷我于不忠不义的境地，这小子果然是个狠人。可安娜这小娘们机灵得很，没等我说话就当机立断请示去编辑全员邮件了。她离开后，我上前一步，双手撑在云雀恭弥的台面上，哀求道，“云雀，你不能这么做。”

云雀有些动容，虽然从前交往时这招百试百灵，但如今时过境迁，我俩光分手都有四年了，这招对他是否依旧奏效，说实话，我没有把握，但我还是决定赌一把。

我盯着他的眼睛，趁热打铁，动之以情晓之以理，顺便再卖个惨，“托马斯为公司服务了十二年，家里妻子和女儿全靠他一个人养活，他一直尽心尽力的待我，如今我去了一趟老板办公室就顶了他的位置，托马斯该怎么看我，其他人该怎么看我。你要想赶我走，大可不必如此，直接说一声就是了。”

结果他沉默了三秒，移开视线，说，你先回去吧。

我冲他比了个中指，摔门而去。

**7**

电梯下行的时候，我十分忐忑，内心已经做好回去承担托马斯和同事们失望的唾弃和怒火的准备，结果，不但预想中的场景没发生，进门时，所有抬头看我的人眼神中都夹杂着一种感恩、羡慕又嫉妒的目光，若非要形容，那目光就好比我跟云雀恭弥做了什么PY交易导致大家全体升职加薪了一样。

这时，刚好带薪大号结束的托马斯回来了，见到我，给了我一个颇为热情的拥抱，光拥抱还不够，他还在我后背上用力拍了拍，力度重得差点把我前天的早饭拍出来。

“你还好吧。”分开站好后我问他。

他伸出大拇指比了个very good的手势，“说实在的，我从来没有感觉像现在这么好过，我有今天，都是多亏了你啊，乔治。”

我心里咯噔一下，推测托马斯气得不轻，他平常很少阴阳怪气，现在显然已经怒火中烧了。

我小声斟酌道歉的话语，试图让其听着不那么像得了便宜还卖乖，“托马斯……我……要不是因为我——”

托马斯兴奋地打断我接过话头，“是啊！因为你太出色了，所以我们也都沾你的光啦，我们团队被评为季度优秀团队，全体加薪10%，而我作为优秀团队的Team Leader被提拔为投行事业部的总经理啦。咱们今天可得好好一起喝一杯。”

我满头雾水，被他拉着坐下，一边听他兴致勃勃的规划，一边腾出空给安娜发了条信息。

-这究竟是他妈的怎么一回事？

-嗯？叫你去本来就是说提拔托马斯然后你顶上来的事情，怎么，你和老板后来没沟通吗？

……

看来是我误会云雀恭弥了。

不过这都要怪他，有话非不好好说，死傲娇。

好吧，也许我也没什么资格说他。

找个机会要好好给他道歉才行。

**8**

今天早上我刚到公司，安娜就跑来替云雀大帝“宣旨”，一是让我给他带一杯浓缩不加糖，二是让我陪他出席一个什么什么跨国峰会。

自从我升职后，投融总监和总裁秘书之间的职责就越发模糊交叉，以至于安娜这个正牌秘书的岗位职责正逐渐向传话的演变。每当我跟云雀恭弥抗议这一点时，他就会拿我当时在办公室堵他的理由噎我，说什么他现在已经是我的直接上级，有权为我布置任何任务，而我也只能含泪吞下自己种的苦果。

这次云雀恭弥点名我出席会议的原因是，因为我是意大利人，而他需要一名翻译。安娜转述时我的白眼简直要翻上天，若不是顾及到办公室还有其他人在，我定要掏出手机给云雀恭弥发条语音骂他。我心说云雀恭弥你他妈在这装什么孙子呢，当年你在床上干老子的时候意大利荤话可是说得一套一套比唱的还好听。

我气哼哼地准备去给云雀买咖啡，一扭头正对上安娜可怜兮兮的哀怨小眼神，我大概能猜出原因，这女人是专业的意日英三语同声传译，这也是她作为秘书最亮眼的地方，而此刻，她敏锐的职场嗅觉让她意识到了深重的危机感，她觉得自己快失业了——被我抢走饭碗。

我让她放宽心，说各司其职的公司才能好好运转，我会找个合适的时机跟老板好好提意见的，她这才扭嗒扭嗒地走了。

去程漫长，我本来打算坐副驾，但云雀恭弥坚持让我跟他一起坐后排，车内空间私密，这就导致了此刻我俩二人相对无话的尴尬情况。回忆过去显然不是个好选择，于是我履行对安娜的承诺，开口跟云雀建议，“你应该开源节流。”

云雀转过头看我，挑了挑眉，示意我继续。

“你明明有翻译，却带我来，这是资源浪费。你应该让我在我本来的位置上发光发热，我在本职岗位上能给你创造远超翻译的价值。”

我以为我这套说辞简洁体贴又有理有据，结果他竟然说，他有钱，他乐意。这是人说的话吗？我的火气也不知怎么就蹭得上来了，往车门边的方向挪了挪，扭头看着窗外飞速后退的建筑生闷气。

他见状来拉我的手，我抽走，他再拉，我再抽，他坚持不懈地拉，我烦了，一把拍开他，条件反射往怀里摸，结果摸了个空，这才想起自己不带枪很多年。既然不能崩了云雀恭弥，我只能退而求其次骂骂咧咧地说老子要告你性すす骚しし扰。云雀的司机应当受过专业训练，面对这种大场面，甚至连眼珠都没挪动一毫。

**9**

安娜给我打电话，说云雀恭弥喝多了，我觉得稀奇，云雀恭弥过去作风堪称封建老干部，既不群聚也不喝酒，如今竟会醉酒，看来时间果然能把人变得面目全非。我旁敲侧击问安娜是谁组的局，安娜只说是老板以前的私人朋友。我没有继续追问，我心中大概有了数。我当初一个人跑来米兰就是不想再和故人有任何瓜葛，结果没想到阴差阳错又被命运编排到一起。

安娜显然也没应对过老板醉酒的状况，平日的女强人在电话里颇为无措，她说云雀恭弥那个傻子（当然这是我加的，安娜十分尊敬她的老板）非要去并盛巡视风纪，然后又问我并盛在哪，巡视风纪又是怎么回事。

我心里突然有点不是滋味，苦涩而拥堵。顾虑到云雀恭弥的面子和他在下属心中的光辉伟岸形象，我决定先暂时不揭穿他以前是个中二病的事实。我嗤笑一声说，你把定位发给我，找个没人的地方看住了他，别让这傻逼脑子一热去找醉酒混混的事儿，我可不想在明天的头条上看见他，现在公关费水涨船高，股价跌了背锅的还是我。

安娜轻笑一声挂了电话。

我赶到的时候她如释重负，甩包袱似的把车钥匙丢给我赶紧打车溜了。

**10**

我挨着云雀恭弥坐下，把带来的厚外套为他披上。他的眼神迷蒙，用了好半天才终于在我脸上成功对焦，他冲我笑了一下，纯粹地像鲜衣怒马时那个单纯享受战斗乐趣的少年，我的心漏跳一拍。

他说你来了，我说我来了。他抬手摸了摸我的耳钉，嘴里囫囵不清地嘟囔着，违反风纪，咬杀。

我叹了口气，拨开他的手，拢在手心里捂着，水流从脚下潺潺而过，虽然知道他此刻听不进去，我依旧小声劝慰他，“早就过去了，都过去了。这里是意大利，不是日本，我不是并盛中的学生，你也不是并盛中的风纪委员长，你是云雀恭弥，而我谁也不是，是时候放下了。”

他突然反手握住我的手，力道大得好像只要他稍稍放松我就会从他指缝中溜走。

这时我觉得他又好像根本没醉。

他看着我的眼睛，一字一顿道，“如果我不想放下呢。”

我眼帘低垂，逃开他的视线，将目光转投入面前黑缎带一样的河流，缓缓倾倒出那些在内心积压多年的怨怼，这些怨怼这些年来就像雪一样不断落到我的身上，快要将我压垮。

“你说了不算。当初是你拒绝来意大利，现在追过来又有什么意义。我最需要你的时候，你拒绝了我，如今我不需要你了，以后也不会需要你了。彭格列不在了，我们之间唯一的纽带就断了。你能明白吗，云雀恭弥……”

跟云雀重逢完全是意料之外，两年前十代目解散彭格列后，我就有意无意跟昔日伙伴逐渐断了联系，碧洋琪追着里包恩满世界跑，夏马尔追着碧洋琪满世界跑，我无意打扰他们。而其余人中的大部分、包括十代目在内，本就不属于这个世界，彭格列解散只是让他们回归了原本属于他们的生活和应有的人生轨迹，这对他们百利而无一害。

可我和他们不一样。

我出生于西西里本土规模较大的黑手党家族莫里诺，后来脱离本家在地下世界闯荡出属于自己的名号，再大一些我被选中成为彭格列的岚之守护者并将其视为终生信仰而奋斗着……失去了彭格列的我，因为过往的经历并不会被其他家族接纳，而我心中也始终将彭格列视为唯一。地下世界容不下我，我亦无法融入地上世界。西西里和黑手党的血脉刻入我的骨血之中，贯穿我的人生始终。

我学历不错，脑子好使，想找一份正经工作本不该是难事。可我过去树敌太多，俗话说虎落平阳被犬欺，总有昔日仇敌路陆续打听到我的踪迹，来寻衅滋事要我好看。我不想给周围的人带来麻烦，所以我在每个地方都待不长久，我没有长期固定的工作，也因如此，我几乎没什么储蓄，而这些情况直到我重新遇到云雀恭弥才开始好转。

云雀恭弥听了我的话，突然坐直身体，板着脸说，“狱寺隼人，你不必自怨自艾。”我本想骂他老妈子，警告他不要妄图对我说教，结果他后半句话直接让我笑喷了。

云雀恭弥一本正经地说，如果你没有归宿，就让我做你的归宿。那语气郑重其事地就像在读结婚誓词。

笑够了，我抹了把生理性泪水，他看着我，表情颇为不满，似乎不明白我的笑点在哪里。

“云雀，我说真的。这种烂俗言情句真的不适合你。乖，告诉我谁教你的，我第一个打死他。”

他抿着嘴，歪着头，酒精降低了他的思考能力，却提高了他讨人喜欢的指数，他泛红的脸颊和略微不解的神情让我忍不住想捏他一把，然后我就捏了。

“是不是跳马教你的。”我追问。

他的脸色有点难看，不知道是被我的举动冒犯了还是被我猜中了。也许二者都有。我拍了拍他的肩膀，语重心长地告诉他，“跳马是个好马，但不是个好老师，好马不吃回头草，他显然没把这个道理教给你。”

云雀恭弥的脸色更难看了，他张口，口型椭圆，即将从淡色薄唇中呼出的是我以前的名字，我顺手拨了个醒酒糖塞到他嘴里，笑了笑，提醒他，“老板可别叫错了名字。我是乔治，乔治·莫里诺。”

米兰的风有点喧嚣，我觉得眼睛干涩，我掏出随身携带的眼药水，点了两下，冰凉的液体还没来得及被眼部吸收就从眼眶滚落下来。

我其实还想说点什么，但云雀恭弥没给我这个机会。我本来酝酿了几句让他自责愧疚爆棚感爆棚的话，结果扭头一看，好家伙，这人竟然枕在我肩上睡着了。

我能怎么办？

当然是选择原谅他啊。

**11**

云雀醉酒后过了大概一周的时间，我的手机在某一日突然呼入了一个陌生号码，换作往常我肯定都是直接挂断的，但也不知那日是信了什么邪，我鬼使神差地选择了接听。

“喂，请问是狱寺君吗？”即便两年没有听过，我还是第一时间就辨别出了听筒另一端那个略带试探的、温和犹如圣歌的声音。

破案了，原来我是信了十代目的邪。

“是我。让您亲自打过来真是太失礼了！”我用十年如一的热情回应我的神。

十代目接着对我说，对不起啊狱寺君，当时不让学长来意大利是我的决定。我一瞬间大脑一片空白，握着手机，张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来，我的话仿佛有千斤重，眼泪却轻飘飘，毫无阻碍就从眼框里掉了出来。我强迫自己冷静，用颤抖的手给自己点上根烟，深吸一口。那边问狱寺君你还在吗。我说我在听。

……

这通越洋电话持续了近一小时，大多数时候是我在听，十代目在为云雀解释以及为自己的决断道歉。当年我和云雀交往的悄无声息，分手的也悄无声息，知情人很少，我一直对外宣称是性格不合，因而十代目最近才得以知道我和云雀分手的导火索竟是因为云雀当年没来意大利。

肯定是跳马那家伙多管闲事。

了解到当年的前因后果后，我不知道该哭还是该笑，我此刻的表情一定就像程序设置错误的赛博机器人，滑稽又诡异。

最后，我做了一番激烈的思想斗争，决定给云雀恭弥拨个电话。他应该挺闲的，秒接。我抢在他之前开口，恶人先告状，我冲着听筒吼道，“云雀恭弥你他妈就是个大傻逼。”然后没等他反应就掐了电话，希望他没听出我的哭腔，我当机立断决定翘班。

在按掉他的第18个来电后，不堪重负的我开启了飞行模式。

然后整个世界都清净了。

我坐在米兰广场中心雕像脚下的台阶上，哼着小曲，看着过往行人，感到一种前所未有的舒畅，在意大利这么多年，我从没发现习以为常的景色竟是如此美妙，怪不得女人喜欢作闹，不得不承认，当作精的感觉真是他妈太爽了。

**12**

可惜我爽了还没有10分钟，一双锃亮的皮鞋就停驻在我面前，我顺着鞋尖向上看去，云雀恭弥那张臭脸就填满了视线。我掏出手机确认确实是关机了，便问他怎么找到我的，他张口就来说是心电感应。我刚想骂他你他妈是脑残吗，随后想起自己好像也曾说过类似的话，只能硬生生刹住话头。伤敌一千自损八百，不值当的。

我叼了根烟，没点燃，在嘴里咬着上下摆动，云雀恭弥见我没起身的意思，干脆在我旁边坐下来。

他坐下的一瞬间，我却感觉自己像是一屁股坐在了钉板上，蹭得站了起来。他仰起头，像看傻子似的看我，我拽他的手，想要把他拉起来，嘴里念叨，“你干什么！快起来！”

我使出吃奶的劲儿，奈何这人屁股沉得就像焊在地上般纹丝不动。我从以前就很好奇，这家伙没比我结实多少的小身板里究竟是怎么藏下那样强大的能量。

我没想到云雀恭弥这崽种会突然卸力，我因惯性向后倒去，惊叫中烟也掉在地上。好在他良知尚存，在我后脑勺着地前用力将我拽了回去，我又因惯性结结实实摔进了他的怀里。我们的距离太近了，近到能在彼此的眼中看见对方的身影，近到一方只需要略微低头或仰头就可以吻上另一方。

云雀恭弥盯着我，深灰色的瞳孔像一个黑洞几欲将我吞没，他现在的眼神我再熟悉不过了，他想吻我。意识到这一点，热血一路上冲至我的脸又蔓延到耳根，若此刻有人说我脑袋上套了个番茄我也是信的。我连忙从他身上翻下来，坐到一旁，深吸一口气平复躁动的心情，混不吝地向云雀恭弥索赔，仿佛刚才的暧昧只是一场记忆闪回。

“你赔我烟。”

他瞥了我一眼，“少抽点。”

“这无关乎多少，而关乎于价值。”我一本正经地胡说八道，“刚才我掉的那根烟市价零点五欧，你知道我要打多少分钟工才能赚够那根烟的钱吗？不，你根本不关心，你只关心你自己。”

云雀恭弥挑了挑眉，一脸你可劲编的表情感叹道，“哇哦，你在变相抱怨薪水低吗？”

呵。这就是资本家的脑回路。

但即便如此，我还是要为云雀恭弥说句公道话，平心而论，他支付给我的薪水一点也不低，但我每月依旧拮据，原因无他，我心里总是较着劲。

“你的钱，我不想花。”我如实说出我的想法。

他被我的逻辑逗乐了，嗤笑一声，开解道，“你付出劳动，我支付薪水，这是等价交换，你凭自己本事挣来的。”

完事还煞有介事地拍了拍我，云雀恭弥，跟谁学的臭毛病？

我打开他的手，继续无理搅三分，“反正你的臭钱我不想花。”

“那你跟我登记，我的钱就变成我们的钱了。你也不需要再有任何心理负担了。”

好好的一人，怎么突然脑子坏掉开始说胡话了呢？我用力掐了他一下，笑骂，“滚你妈的，你有病啊。”然后摸出烟盒和打火机，想要继续我的未竟事业。

他没再说话，伸手夺过我刚点燃的烟，送到自己嘴里自顾自抽了起来。

我本以为他不会抽烟的。

不过有一说一，云雀恭弥抽烟的样子——可真他妈的性感！

我没忍住，掏出手机对着他的侧脸咔嚓咔嚓一通狂拍，他赏了我一记眼刀，但并未对我的行为发表意见，他看上去有些不开心，不过前男友开不开心关老子屁事。

我美滋滋把前男友的照片设置成了手机桌面。

**13**

后来我请了一周的假。假期过半时，云雀恭弥派人给我送来一个精致的盒子。来送东西的是个生面孔的愣头青，神秘兮兮地跟我说老板给你的礼物。我礼节性说了声谢谢，接过盒子想要关门，但愣头青似乎没有想走的意思，叫住我，一个劲儿冲我挤眉弄眼，语气和表情里的八卦气息满得快要溢出来。他带着三分好奇五分探究的目光打量我，还自以为掩藏得挺好。

我无视他的暗示，冷冰冰地下逐客令，“你还有什么事吗。”

他显然没想到我是个不近人情的刺头，表情一时有点一言难尽。

“你不打开看看？”他问，“你有什么话想让我替你带给老板吗？”

我冷笑一声说，“没有。”毫不客气地关上了门。

门外脚步伴随着“什么人啊”的嘟囔抱怨渐行渐远。我耸耸肩，搓搓手，拆开了云雀恭弥给我的礼物。是个电子烟。样式挺精致的。我举起烟管对着光线摆弄一番，喜不自胜。

云雀恭弥，还挺有心的。

我知道他什么意思，要不是我俩之间确实存在着历史遗留的不可调和矛盾，我可能就松口了。

我装好烟油抽了一口，地瓜味。

我是傻逼。

**14**

我和云雀恭弥度过了一段梦回二十岁的日子，即便我们谁都没有对当前的关系作出进一步的解释和表态，我们彼此似乎都默认了这种藕断丝连不清不楚的相处模式。我觉得这样很好，哪天谁厌倦了，只需要拍拍屁股就可以抽身，不用对承诺负责，不用考虑天长地久。

二十岁前后那几年是难得和平的几年。我和云雀恭弥都在东大读书，像每一对普通大学情侣那样谈恋爱，我们不需要扛起突然落到肩头拯救世界的重担，不需要担心无穷无尽的流血暗杀，亦不需要在夜深人静时辗转难眠自我厌弃。

*

最终我还是决定离开。

因为在最初自欺欺人的幸福之后，接踵而至的就是无穷无尽的痛苦。我的灵魂徘徊在过去，我的时间停滞不前，云雀恭弥对我越好，就越提醒我当年不欢而散的惨淡收场和不被信任的可笑可悲。

人们常说善意的谎言是爱，谎言确实不会伤人，随之而来的真相才是那把锋利的快刀。

已经碎掉的东西就算外表完美无瑕，内里的裂纹也始终客观存在，虽然短时间内确实可以维持稳定的假象，可有朝一日一旦外力介入，就会从旧裂痕处再次崩裂。

除非那个东西是彭格列指环。

它会升级。

初代彭格列说指环上铭刻着我们的光阴，七位一体的彭格列戒指见证了我们当初为彼此和共同目标奋斗的美好时光——那些虽然辛苦却也美好的记忆瑰宝。

可惜彭格列指环现如今已不复存在。没有了指环，我们的光阴又将于何处安放？

VG纵然华丽酷炫又能量强大，但之于我来说却始终少了几分整体感，大空和守护者每个人的VG都带有鲜明的个人色彩，时刻提醒着后期我们各自为战的事实。

彭格列的命运，戒指的命运，守护者的命运，冥冥之中，早已注定。

**15**

我选择悄无声息地离开，提前注销了本地的号码和银行卡，没有办离职，卖掉了车。临行那天，我换上崭新的西装，廉租公寓的门在我身后关上，卷起的尘埃在空气中散射出细微迷蒙的光芒，那些永远洗不干净的旧衣裳连同过去被我一并抛弃在这静谧一隅。

我只与房东贝尼尼太太进行了告别。

贝尼尼太太那双精明刻薄的小眼睛中难得流露出几分慈爱和不舍，她硬塞给我一只烤鸡，而我用力拥抱了她。老妇人似乎对突如其来的热情有些招架不住，大声让我滚，我带上帽子笑了笑，拉着行李箱离开，没有看见贝尼尼太太悄悄偏过头抹了抹眼泪。

我在机场吃了简餐，静待米兰飞往巴勒莫的航班登机。

看来这次云雀恭弥的心电感应失效了。

*

舷窗外的云海似乎触手可及，纯白而无杂质的颜色让我想起十五岁云雀恭弥身上那件万年不变的白色棉质衬衫。万里高空中的旅人以为自己终于追上了云，但事实上旅人受困于自己的囹圄，永远都无法伸出手去触碰真正的云。

左右不过一场徒劳。

**尾声**

故土西西里的阳光一如既往湿润和煦，狱寺深呼吸，柠檬的酸甜因子随着空气进入鼻腔中渗透嗅觉。他压低帽檐，身影很快没入车水马龙之中。

同一时间，云雀恭弥的邮箱中多了一封早已设置好定时发送的匿名邮件。没有标题，没有附件，只有正文的三两小字：

衣不如新，人不如故。

天高水远，后会无期。

**—全文完—**

**后记：**

总之就是这么一个没头没尾关于前男友的故事。

虽然有朋友反映吃糖到最后吃了一嘴血，但我个人认为本文还算是个开放式结局（。）总之糖刀自由心证！成年人的世界也不总是完美。

至于彭格列、云雀，以及狱寺过去发生了什么，有机会补个番外。

以上，感谢阅读！


End file.
